People seeking employment traditionally have looked to job listings in printed media such as newspapers or through employment and/or career services bureaus. More recently internet web services have come about, providing the ability to search through job postings and/or unstructured job bulletins. For example, job seekers can look to printed listings, university career websites and company websites in order to find information about the required and/or recommended qualifications needed for specific jobs. To acquire a sense of which jobs a job seeker may be suited for and what advancement actions to take to acquire those jobs, job seekers may turn to career counselors or job-hunting books for recommendations or advice.